


限定婚约（下）

by Shimly0725



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimly0725/pseuds/Shimly0725
Summary: 一个普普通通的先婚后爱的故事





	限定婚约（下）

终于到了南道贤18岁生日这天，两人天还没亮就出门了，曹承衍带着他去山顶看日出。虽然已经是夏天但是山上还是比较冷的，曹承衍只顾着给南道贤拿了件大衣却忘了拿自己的，南道贤想把外套给曹承衍穿说自己不冷，曹承衍哪听他的话，想都没想就给南道贤把大衣套上了。  
“哥我真的不冷，你穿吧。”  
“南道贤，让你穿你就穿，哪来这么多废话？”  
南道贤看曹承衍不听劝，没办法，敞开大衣从后面把曹承衍裹进大衣里面。  
“就这样吧，这样我们就都不冷了。”  
曹承衍在南道贤靠过来的时候就僵住了，碍于面子想挣脱开，但是被人裹在怀里太温暖了，南道贤的呼吸蹭着他的耳朵传过来，曹承衍身子有些软，还好南道贤抱着他，不然他可能就滑到地上了。  
“……只有这一次啊。”  
南道贤低头看到了曹承衍通红的耳廓，也不戳破，只是笑了笑把他抱得更紧。  
曹承衍看着渐渐升上来的太阳愣神，他心思全在后面那个人身上，前面风景再好看也入不了眼，他能隔着单薄的棉质短袖感受到背后人的心跳，体温也透过衣服慢慢传递过来，周围全是南道贤的气息，小孩子刚成年仿佛身上还透着一股奶味，就跟那些躺在他衣柜里的校服的味道一样，一闻就知道是南道贤的味道。曹承衍尽量控制自己平静下来，不要过于激动，要不然跟南道贤隔的这么近肯定会被发现的。  
即使十八岁了也还是小孩子，南道贤想去的地方并不意外，曹承衍陪他去了游乐园，然后又去玩卡丁车。只有这种时候曹承衍才会意识到自己真的年纪大了，体力跟不上了，看着玩了一天还在兴奋的南道贤手舞足蹈地给他讲刚刚在游乐园里看到的东西，自己也忍不住笑了起来。  
吃完晚饭，曹承衍问南道贤还想不想去什么地方玩。  
“直接回家吧，哥难道没有礼物送给我吗？”  
曹承衍愣了一下，笑着对他说：“好呀，回家就给你。”  
回到家后曹承衍就去书房拿了个文件袋下来给南道贤，南道贤坐在沙发上跟曹承衍开玩笑：“什么啊？该不会是财产转让吧？哥你放心，我自己可以赚钱的。”  
“你看了就知道了。”曹承衍没有看他，握着水杯不敢抬头，他还倒了点酒，放在手里温了一下，仰头一饮而尽。  
南道贤笑着抽出文件袋里的文件，看清内容后表情瞬间凝固了。  
是离婚协议书。  
“道贤呐，”曹承衍沉默了一会看了口，他明显地感觉到了自己的嗓子在抖，但还是让自己尽量冷静下来，“我们俩结婚是被强迫的，我知道你也不愿意，可是现在你已经十八岁了，有自己的主见和生活了，你也马上就要上大学了，我不能再拖累你了，我们离婚吧。上了大学后你……”还没说完曹承衍听到了旁边南道贤发出的抽泣声。  
曹承衍慌了，手忙脚乱的抽出纸巾给南道贤擦眼泪，手伸过去的时候南道贤躲开了。  
“道贤你怎么了？你别哭啊……”正准备收回手的时候曹承衍被南道贤握住了手腕扯过去，跌坐在沙发上。  
“哥为什么要跟我离婚？我明明这么喜欢你……是我哪做的不够好吗？不够好的话我可以改，不要离婚好不好……”  
这下换曹承衍懵了，他一直都以为南道贤对他没感觉。  
“你不是喜欢你们学校一个女生吗？那个段花？”  
“你听谁说的？我跟她只是普通朋友，我们俩喜欢的明星一样而已。是不是姜敏熙跟你说的？那个家伙我一定要揍他一顿！”  
曹承衍看着眼前的小孩脸上全是泪痕，哭的鼻子眼睛都红了还一脸愤慨的样子，有些好笑。  
原来他不是单相思啊，原来道贤也喜欢他啊。  
曹承衍双手捧着南道贤的脸，凑过去一点点吻掉南道贤脸上的泪水，最后亲了亲他的嘴角，抵着他的额头。  
“哥错了，对不起，我不知道道贤的心意啊，哥以后不说离婚了好不好？”  
南道贤哭的有点狠了，还一抽一抽的，问曹承衍：“那，那哥你，你，喜欢我吗？”  
“我当然喜欢啊，谁不喜欢我们道贤呢。”  
“你，你明明知道，我说的，不，不是那种，喜欢！”  
小孩话都说不清楚还红着眼睛凶他，曹承衍个没良心的把别人弄哭了还觉得很可爱。他又亲了亲南道贤的嘴唇，对他说：  
“道贤呐，亲吻是要跟喜欢的人才能做的事情，你觉得我喜欢你吗？”  
南道贤一把搂住曹承衍的腰，把曹承衍扑倒在沙发上。  
“我不管，我说了算！你必须得喜欢我！”  
后来的事情发展就不受曹承衍控制了。  
南道贤可怜巴巴的软着嗓子跟曹承衍说哥我想上你，曹承衍除了惊讶还来不及做其他反应，就被扑倒在了床上，等曹承衍回过神来的时候已经被南道贤压着话都说不出来了。  
小孩是第一次，不得章法的在里面横冲直撞，曹承衍也不好受。“道贤呐，慢一点，我受不了……”南道贤听到了又放慢了一点，怕曹承衍太疼了，往外抽的时候碰到了什么，曹承衍软软的叫了一声，里面也紧了一下。  
看来找到了。  
南道贤放缓了节奏，慢慢地磨着那点，快感堆积起来却又一直到不了顶峰，总觉得差了点什么。曹承衍颤颤巍巍地伸手握住撑在旁边的南道贤的手腕，抖着嗓子开口：“道贤呐，快，快一点……”  
南道贤俯下身子凑到曹承衍耳边，轻声笑到：“哥你真的好难伺候啊，又要慢一点又要快一点，你现在让我快一点我可就慢不下来了哦。”  
南道贤突然加快速度，坏心眼的专门磨着那个地方，曹承衍握紧了南道贤的手腕，突如其来的快感把他卷进情潮里，一波又一波接连不断，他有些害怕了，这超出了他的认知范围。酒精仿佛也随着剧烈的运动蒸腾，脑子被熏得晕晕乎乎的，被快感支配的感觉太可怕了，事情已经完全不在他的掌控范围内了，平时看起来软乎乎的小孩怎么成这样了？曹承衍下意识地向前爬，却被南道贤掐着腰拽了回来。  
“哥要去哪啊？”南道贤趴在他背上咬着他脖颈下方的纹身，口齿不清地说：“别跑了，你跑不掉的，承衍啊。”  
南道贤捉了他的手过来十指相扣，腰下动得更加卖力，曹承衍脑子晕乎乎的，什么东西都装不下了，房间里两个人动情的喘息声格外突出。  
在曹承衍还清醒着的最后一刻，听清了南道贤说的话。  
“曹承衍，你别想逃，你这辈子都是我的。”  
第二天曹承衍醒的时候头痛欲裂，刚想起身发现酸软地不行，完全起不来，嗓子也超级不舒服。还好之后南道贤有帮他清理，不然曹承衍真的会想骂人。  
刚想发火南道贤就端着粥走进来了。  
“哥你醒了？我煮了粥你喝一点吧。”  
南道贤把曹承衍扶起来，枕头放在他腰后，一口一口地喂着曹承衍。  
等曹承衍喝完粥，南道贤收拾完东西又进来卧室，问曹承衍想不想喝水。  
“南道贤你可真厉害啊，”曹承衍一开口说话就发现嗓子哑的不成样子，清了清嗓，“你这些都从哪学的？我都说了不要了你还来？”  
“哥对不起……我真的太喜欢哥了，听到你要跟我离婚我就急了，我以后再也不这样了，我以后一定会温柔一点的，哥我错了……”说完眼睛红红的，又是一副要哭的样子。  
曹承衍的软肋被南道贤捏的死死地，一看到南道贤要哭了他就心软的不行，叹了口气向南道贤招了招手让他过来。南道贤走过去爬上床从背后把曹承衍圈进怀里，下巴搁在曹承衍肩上。  
“哥我喜欢你，我只喜欢你，你不准再跟我提离婚了，你要离婚我也不会同意的知道了吗！”说完还吸了吸鼻子，委屈巴巴的。  
“好，我答应你，再也不说离婚了。你都成年了怎么还像个小孩子喜欢哭鼻子啊？”曹承衍笑着捏了捏南道贤的鼻子。  
南道贤干脆把头埋进曹承衍肩膀不看他，曹承衍笑的更过分了，于是南道贤扣住曹承衍的后脑勺吻了上去。  
后来等到南道贤大学毕业的时候他又跟曹承衍求了一次婚，曹承衍笑着答应了。  
“承衍啊，你以后也甩不掉我了。”  
“我们道贤这么可爱，我怎么舍得甩掉你呢。”


End file.
